Príncipe do Lago dos Medos
by Stradivaria
Summary: Regulus era o menininho da sua família. Mas o medo sempre caminhou ao seu lado, subjugando-o. Até ao dia em que ele venceu o medo de viver, cobardemente, ao entregar-se nos braços da Morte.


**Príncipe do Lago dos Medos**

Em passinhos leves, as duas irmãs foram até à porta do quarto do primo. Ouvia-se, lá dentro, a respiração leve do rapaz, que fez o rosto da mais velha brilhar de satisfação. Já a loira abanava a cabeça, sem querer acreditar no que via. No fundo, desaprovava a ideia de Bellatrix, mas a irmã era influente demais, poderosa demais. E Narcissa nunca punha uma objecção à sua frente, pois maior que o medo de se opor, era o medo de se tornar numa das suas vítimas.

Assustar os irmãos e os primos sempre fora a especialidade de Bella. O seu passatempo favorito era descobrir os seus maiores medos, deleitava-se ao ouvir os gritos deles, e os choros, as expressões lívidas de terror faziam-na sentir excepcionalmente bem. Porém, ter o medo como seu aliado também fora um erro. Afastara Andromeda delas, afastara Sirius. Mesmo que eles se tivessem aliado ao pior que havia no mundo, para Narcissa eles ainda eram sangue do mesmo sangue. Em segredo, temia por eles, porque o seu maior medo era perder todos e ficar sozinha. Por isso mesmo se aliara a Bellatrix, aquelas cujas possibilidades de ser vencida eram remotas.

Entraram no quarto, decorado a verde e prata. Regulus era um da família, disso não havia dúvida, e um orgulho para a família. Olhou para a fotografia da equipa de Quidditch. Era um bom seeker. Talvez, um dia, ele trouxesse a vitória que Slytherin merecia há décadas. E o jovem rapaz dormia na sua cama de dossel, como um príncipe, de boca entreaberta e expressão inocente. No fundo, aquilo era o que Regulus sempre seria: o menino querido e bobo da família.

Rapidamente, Bellatrix colocou em prática o seu plano. E, ao lado do seu querido primo, surgiu um corpo. Exalava dele um cheiro pútrido, estava coberto de golpes, e os seus olhos, leitosos, fitavam cegamente o espaço à sua frente. Em tempo devia ter sido uma bela mulher. Porém, agora, não passava do cadáver de outra vítima muggle de Bellatrix e dos seus companheiros devoradores da morte. As duas primas de Regulus saíram, e aguardaram na sala. Tinham sido convidadas pela senhora Black para lá ficarem por uma semana, e não era aconselhável serem suspeitas em algo que não agradaria a tia.

Regulus, que não dera por nada, sonhava. Sonhava em, finalmente, pedir a mão de Marlene McKinnon, e ser aceite. Sabia que ela estava implicada com um grupo de apoio a muggles, e, mesmo vinda de uma família pura, já não era vista com bom olhos dentro da família. No entanto, isso não interessava, porque uma vez mulher dele, podia domá-la e modelá-la ao seu prazer, seu e dos seus pais. E Marlene não seria, nunca, do seu irmão. Sirius. A estrela que o ofuscava. Porque, fora da família, ele seria sempre a cópia mais pequena, feia e malvada de Sirius. Ninguém o queria por ser Regulus, queriam-no por ser um resquício de Sirius.

Acordou, lentamente, com um cheiro pestilento no nariz, um cheiro pungente a coisas mortas. A primeira coisa que os seus olhos encontraram foi os olhos cegos do cadáver, que eram dolorosamente parecidos aos da sua amada. Depois reparou na face de pele ressequida, podre e golpeada. Faltou-lhe o ar, porque tinha, ainda por cima, um braço em cima daquilo. Ao levantar-se, à pressa, a mão resvalou sobre os cabelos do corpo, que se enrolaram nos seus dedos e se soltaram da cabeça com uma facilidade arrepiante. Não aguentou mais.

O primeiro grito, de enregelar o sangue, sacudiu Grimmauld Place, acordando os seus habitantes. Os seguintes foram apenas uma sinfonia de choros e medo, que se misturou com as gargalhadas de uma triunfante Bellatrix. Ela conseguira o que queria, e rejubilava perante o espectáculo que o primo lhes estava a oferecer. Narcissa estava pálida. Se Bellatrix soubesse o que ela sabia da vida do jovem em Hogwarts, talvez tivesse sido muito pior, mas aquilo ainda era demasiado tétrico para um jovem como ele. Ainda nem tinha terminado a sua formação.

A mãe correra até ele, a confortá-lo. Convenientemente para as primas, o corpo já tinha desaparecido, mas não o medo do pequeno príncipe. Esse ficaria para sempre lá, até ao fim dos seus dias.

Enquanto caminhava em direcção ao lago esverdeado, estremecia. Voltou a sentir aquele cheiro pungente que o arrepiava, aquele que lhe ficara na memória desde o presente nocturno de Bellatrix. Desde esse dia, Regulus fora o Príncipe do Medo. Tinha medo das sombras, tinha medo de adormecer, tinha medo das sovas que apanhava dos outros devoradores da morte, tinha medo de Voldemort, tinha medo de Nagini, tinha medo dos espectros que rodeavam a mansão abandonada dos Riddle e que servia de teste aos novatos. Mas, acima de tudo, tinha medo de viver.

Viver era mais aterrador do que morrer. Viver como Regulus implicou-lhe perder o irmão para o outro lado. Implicou-lhe ver Marlene, a sua querida Marlene, morrer às mãos daqueles com quem ele andava. Implicava-lhe ser o último suporte da sua mãe, o seu último trunfo. E desiludi-los, porque ia ser cobarde ao ponto de morrer para não ter mais o medo de viver.

Puxou o barco decrépito do lodo negro. Entrou, com Kreacher, e empurrou-o com um pé da margem, para atravessar o lago. Estava ali para fazer algo digno por aqueles que verdadeiramente sofreram às suas mãos: o irmão, a sua adorada, a sua prima, aqueles que o observaram de longe enquanto ele brincara aos príncipes.

Estavam a meio do lago, quando ele começa a ver mãos brancas. Algumas delas tinham ossos dos dedos à mostra, com pedaços de carne arrancada. O estômago dele embrulhou-se ao ver as suas caras sem vida. Aqueles olhos pareciam-no seguir, como se soubessem quem ele era, e o que ia fazer. Algures, também via resquícios de vermelho, pequenos fios encarnados, como as últimas marcas de vida que ali havia. Fechou os olhos e abanou a cabeça, esforçando-se por chegar à pequena ilha.

Pensou que voltar a por os pés em terra firme o ia acalmar mais, mas acabou por ter o efeito contrário. Ver a bacia de pedra ali à sua frente enervava-o ainda mais, punha o seu coração a mil. Engoliu em seco, olhando para o líquido verde, qual veneno ácido, e estremecia como sempre fazia. Pequeno Príncipe do Lago dos Medos. Aquele lago era tudo o que ele temia, porque era ele mesmo. Um ponto corrosivo, rodeado de morte e cadáveres, sozinho no meio do nada. Negro.

- Kreacher… quando tirares o medalhão, vais-te embora. Para casa. Não digas nada a ninguém. Nada.

O elfo assentiu, também ele assustado. O seu fiel Kreacher previa o pior. Então conjurou uma taça, e mergulhou-a na poção. Ergueu-a à luz espectral do lugar, e saudou o medo. O seu grande controlador. E levou a taça à boca, saciando a sua sede de segurança com mais receios.

A primeira taça não lhe fez nada. A segunda apenas lhe trouxe um ligeiro formigueiro na barriga, mas continuava tudo na mesma. Porém, quando bebeu a terceira, um vento frio soprou-lhe na nuca. Começou a ouvir correntes a arrastarem-se por aqueles terrenos no meio de nenhures. Não era possível, como poderiam existir correntes ali, no esconderijo de Voldemort? Era simplesmente irracional para um feiticeiro como ele, mas estava a conseguir arrepiá-lo. A sua respiração começava a acelerar, e agarrava a taça com tanta força que tinha os nós dos dedos brancos.

À quarta taça, a água converteu-se em sangue, e o cheiro a mortos tornou-se insuportavelmente intenso. A terra debaixo dos seus pés remexia-se como cobras vivas, e julgou sentir mãos a agarrarem-lhe as calças, mas não via nada. À quinta taça, o lago de sangue começou a borbulhar, e pancadas ressoavam pelo espaço. Mãos esqueléticas brotavam da terra e agarravam os seus sapatos, a sua roupa e os seus membros. Uma delas agarrou-lhe o cabelo, e este soltou-se sem dificuldades. À sexta taça de poção, olhou para si e gritou. A sua pele e a sua carne estavam a cair-lhe dos braços como se ele fosse um morto-vivo. E, por todo o lado, ouvia os outros mortos a chamá-lo.

_Regulus._

Bebeu a sétima taça, e a mulher morta com quem dormira surgiu à sua frente, a sorrir. Quanto mais abria o sorriso, mais aranhas lhe saíam da boca, e larvas comiam-lhe os lábios. Estendeu-lhe uma das suas mãos podres, sem dois dedos, e ele recuou. As pancadas e os gritos eram cada vez mais altos.

_Príncipe Regulus._

Oitava taça, décima taça, já lhes tinha perdido a conta. Os seus olhos caíram-lhe das órbitas, sangue escorria dos seus ouvidos, estava a perder até o couro cabeludo, e gritava. Alguém o chamava. Kreacher. Gritou para ele agarrar no medalhão e sair dali, até que, com um estalo quente, doloroso e gorgolejante, as suas cordas vocais se partiam. Começou a chorar de medo, em desespero absoluto.

_Príncipe do Medo._

Recuava como podia, mas as suas pernas estavam a desfazer-se. Já nem tinha roupa, as mãos mortas que brotavam do chão tinham-nas arrancado do seu corpo. A mulher cadáver avançava, de passo decidido. Abriu um buraco no peito, e de lá retirou um coração preto e mirrado. Chegou-se a ele e fez-lhe o mesmo. Gritou quando lhe rasgou o peito e tirou o seu próprio coração, fumegante. Beijou-o, e aranhas entraram na sua boca, caminhando pela sua garganta. O mundo tornou-se um borrão negro à sua volta, enquanto todos gritavam.

_Príncipe do Lago dos Medos._

Acordou, estatelado no meio do chão de terra. Kreacher ainda lá estava, também ele a chorar. Regulus sentiu o seu corpo dilacerado, o seu peito rasgado, o sangue a empapar-lhe os tufos de cabelo caído. Não conseguia ver, os seus olhos estavam pendurados das órbitas por meros nervos. Sentiu também um forte desejo por água, água fresca. Só se lembrava do lago de sangue e corpos, mas era o mais parecido que havia com água. Começou a arrastar-se pelo chão, tentando recordar-se da frescura da água que tanto queria. E, de repente, a sua mão mergulhou no líquido fresco, seguida pela outra, e pelo seu peito. Mãos com garras puxaram-no para dentro, sem que lhes oferecesse resistência.

Tinha chegado ao fim. Não havia mais medo a subjugá-lo, pois era ele o pequeno príncipe, e era ele que ditava as regras agora. O que houvesse para entender, seria apenas com a Morte, e somente com ela. Não ia mais ter medo de viver, e estaria perto de Marlene. A sua Marlene, e não de Sirius. Enquanto se afundava no lago, todos lhe davam as boas-vindas.

_Vem a nós, Pequeno Príncipe dos Medos._

* * *

Esta fic foi feita um pouco de arrancão. No fundo, depois de ler DH, houve qualquer coisa que me obrigou a escrevê-la.

Regulus não é o herói nem o vilão convencional. A única ideia que ficou dele é que ele, simplesmente, não era tão bom quanto o irmão. É uma personagem que quase se apagada em relação ao resto da família Black. Era apenas mais fraco, e medroso. Bellatrix, e a sua estranha maneira de se divertir, havia de ter gostado de se divertir com o primo desta maneira. Já Narcissa só não se opunha porque, no fundo, também tinha medo.

Fiquei com a ideia da paixoneta platônica não correspondida pela Marlene de outra fic que está nas minhas favoritas, e porque o par Marlene/Sirius até tem os seus fãs e não é mau de todo. E porque eu precisava de outro motivo para Regulus se sentir ofuscado pelo irmão.

Eu cheguei a sentir pena do pobre Regulus.

Regulus Black, Kreacher, Bellatrix, Sirius, Marlene e Narcisa infelizmente não me pertencem, mas sim à autora do mundo Harry Potter, senhora Rowling. E o resto é história.


End file.
